yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental HERO Neo Bubbleman
}} バブルマン・ネオ | romaji_name = Erementaru Hīrō Baburuman Neo | trans_name = Elemental HERO Bubbleman Neo | alt_name = Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman | image = ElementalHERONeoBubbleman-DR04-NA-C-UE.png | attribute = WATER | type = Warrior | type2 = Effect | level = 4 | atk = 800 | def = 1200 | passcode = 05285665 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Summoning condition, Continuous, Trigger | lore = This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending an "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" you control and "Metamorphosis" in your hand to the Graveyard. This card's name is treated as "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" while it is face-up on the field. Destroy an opponent's monster that battles this card at the end of the Damage Step. | fr_lore = Cette carte ne peut ni être Invoquée par Invocation Normale ni être Posée. Cette carte ne peut pas être Invoquée par Invocation Spéciale, excepté en envoyant "Bubbleman, HÉROS Élémentaire" de votre Terrain et "Métamorphose" de votre main au Cimetière. Le nom de cette carte est traité comme "Bubbleman, HÉROS Élémentaire" tant qu'elle est face recto sur le Terrain. Détruisez un monstre de votre adversaire qui combat cette carte à la fin de la Damage Step. | de_lore = Diese Karte kann nicht als Normalbeschwörung beschworen oder gesetzt werden. Diese Karte kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden, außer indem du „Elementarheld Bubbleman“ von deiner Spielfeldseite und „Metamorphose“ von deiner Hand auf den Friedhof legst. Der Name dieser Karte wird als „Elementarheld Bubbleman“ behandelt, solange sie sich offen auf dem Spielfeld befindet. Zerstöre ein Monster deines Gegners, welches mit dieser Karte kämpft, am Ende des Damage Steps. | it_lore = Questa carta non può essere Evocata tramite Evocazione Normale o Posizionata. Questa carta non può essere Evocata tramite Evocazione Speciale se non mandando "Bubbleman Eroe Elementale" dal tuo Terreno e "Metamorfosi" dalla tua mano al Cimitero. Il nome di questa carta è considerato "Bubbleman Eroe Elementale" fino a quando è scoperta sul Terreno. Distruggi un mostro del tuo avversario che combatte con questa carta alla fine del Damage Step. | pt_lore = Esta carta não pode ser Normal Summoned ou Set. Esta carta não pode ser Special Summoned, exceto por enviar "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" que você controla e "Metamorphosis" na sua mão ao Cemitério. O nome desta carta é tratado como "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" enquanto estiver virada para cima no campo. Destrua um monstro do seu oponente que batalha com esta carta no fim da Damage Step. | es_lore = Esta carta no puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Normal o Colocada. Esta carta no puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Especial excepto mandando a "HÉROE Elemental Bubbleman" en tu Campo y "Metamorfosis" en tu mano al Cementerio. El nombre de esta carta se considera "HÉROE Elemental Bubbleman" mientras está boca arriba en el Campo. Al final del Damage Step, destruye al monstruo que luche con esta carta. | ja_lore = このカードは通常召喚できない。自分フィールド上に存在する「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ バブルマン」と手札の「突然変異」を墓地へ送った場合のみ特殊召喚する事ができる。このカードはフィールド上に表側表示で存在する限り、カード名を「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ バブルマン」として扱う。このカードと戦闘を行った相手モンスターをダメージステップ終了時に破壊する。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 일반 소환 / 세트할 수 없다. 자신 필드 위에 존재하는 "엘리멘틀 히어로 버블맨"과 패의 "돌연변이"를 묘지로 보낸 경우에만 특수 소환할 수 있다. 이 카드는 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 한, 카드명을 "엘리멘틀 히어로 버블맨"으로 취급한다. 이 카드와 전투를 실행한 상대 몬스터를 데미지 스텝 종료시에 파괴한다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | gx02_sets = Hero Emerges! (Common) | wc6_sets = Shadow of Infinity Special Monsters B Special Summon Collection C All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 39 | supports = * Elemental HERO Bubbleman * Metamorphosis | archseries = * Elemental HERO * HERO | action = * Sends from your field to your Graveyard * Sends from your hand to your Graveyard | stat_change = Changes own name while on the field | m/s/t = Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards | summoning = * Cannot be Normal Summoned * Cannot be Normal Set * Nomi * Special Summons from your hand | misc = Special Summon Monster | database_id = 6566 }}